Something Sensible
Something Sensible is one of the possible final missions of Grand Theft Auto V. This mission is triggered if Franklin chooses the option A'' (Kill Trevor). Overview Steve Haines and Dave Norton task Franklin to kill Trevor Philips, due to him being a liability, despite having saved both of them. Later, Devin Weston shows up at Franklin's house and tells Franklin to kill Michael De Santa, due to him ''also ''being a liability, for Molly's death and his failure to kill his family. After Devin leaves, Franklin is given a set of three options on his cell phone, Kill Trevor (A), Kill Michael (B), or Deathwish ©. Choosing A leads to this mission and has him call Trevor. After choosing option A, Franklin meets Trevor at the oil field where Trevor laments how Michael had been backstabbing towards him and how he and Franklin are friends, only to see Franklin turn a gun towards him saying that he was the crazy one, not Michael or Franklin, and he would most likely end up getting all three of them killed. Baffled, Trevor remarks on how he has done nothing but be truthful to Franklin, which the latter accepts but does not let down the gun. Betrayed again, Trevor then makes a run for it around the city and eventually the oil fields, with Franklin chasing him. Franklin would then call Michael for help, where he will show up and bump Trevor into a gas tanker, rupturing it and covering Trevor in gas. Broken, both physically and mentally, Trevor limps away from the car and remarks how he thought he had already seen the one "Judas", but he is in fact surrounded by them. With nowhere to go, he demands to be put down, where upon Franklin then shoots the gas, beginning to incinerate Trevor, causing him to roll on the floor before the tank explodes, killing him instantly. If Franklin takes too long and doesn't shoot, Michael will shoot him instead. Michael and Franklin reflect on how crazy Trevor was and it was this constant craziness which led to his demise. Shortly after, they split up before Franklin sarcastically remarks the event as an "illuminating experience", which Michael counters by telling him to survive, and everything else is "bullshit." They then walk away from each other, as the credits roll in with a view of the city. Mission Objectives *Follow Trevor. *Kill Trevor. Gold Medal Objectives *Judas! - Kill Trevor Aftermath Phone Calls *Jimmy De Santa - Jimmy calls Franklin saying that he just discovered about Trevor's death. Jimmy says that Trevor was like an uncle from him and Franklin tries to comfort Jimmy, saying that bad things happens some times and we need to deal with it. *Jimmy De Santa - Jimmy also calls Michael asking about Trevor's death, Michael says that Trevor was dangerous and wanted to kill all of then, and that now he is not going to bother then anymore. Jimmy then realizes that his father killed Trevor. *Steve Haines - Steve calls Franklin to compliment his work, he says that he will deal with Devin Weston, about the fact that Franklin didn't kill Michael like Devin wanted. He also announces that Merryweather has lost its licence to operate in the state and that Dave Norton is close to an resignation with no pension. Finally he tells Franklin to never contact him again. *Lamar Davis - Lamar Calls Franklin, to say that he was right about [(character)|Stretch, Lamar says that he will need to lay low for a while to keep himself alive. E-mails and Text Messages *Lester Crest - Lester sends to Michael and Franklin an text message, saying that Trevor disappeared and that he is spliting Trevor's cut of The Big Score between both of then. *Michael De Santa - Michael sends Franklin an e-mail saying that they did what they need to do and that they have no other choice. He also says that if Franklin wishes to hang out with him, he just needs to call. *Lamar Davis - Lamar sends Franklin an e-mail, saying that he just discovered about Trevor's death and asking Franklin if he have something to do with it. Franklin responds that it was government agents that killed Trevor. *Ron Jakowski - Ron sends an e-mail to Michael cursing him for killing Trevor and claiming that he has lost everything - his best friend and the business they built. Michael can reply to as if it's spam, telling Ron not to contact him again. Trivia *The player cannot play as Trevor anymore after the completion of this mission. *Even if the player shoots Trevor in the head, he will still scream when on fire. *If Franklin doesn't shoot Trevor, Michael will. *Similar to choosing option B (Kill Michael), the characters will no longer be able to hang out with each other after the event. In this case, Michael assures Franklin that they are still friends, but when the characters bump into each other it is revealed that the situation has affected Michael more than he would admit, and claims that he "needs some time". **Michael also blames Franklin for the death of his friend, when they bump on the street, Franklin says that Michael have been acting weird, to with Michael responds that Franklin that have done something weird by killing Trevor. Franklin says that Michael helped him, but Michael says that despite that, it was Franklin's idea to kill him. *During the chase, Franklin will repeatedly shout these lines. **"Hey Trevor!"'' **''"Oh so you goin' run from me huh?"'' **''"Where you going huh homie?"'' **''"Pull over, let's talk!"'' **''"Eh, let's do this in a quiet place homie!"'' **''"Trevor, dog!"'' *During the chase, Trevor will shout these lines when the player gets close to him. **''"You snake!"'' **''"I'll come back and gut you!"'' **''I was good to you!'' **''I shoulda known!'' **''I will hunt you down!'' **''I'll cut your cold heart out of your chest!'' **''I fell for the lies-again!'' *"Don't Come Close" by Yeasayer plays at the end of this mission, in the beginning of the ending credits. *Both Trevor and his truck cannot be damaged during the car chase. However, shooting Trevor will cause visible bullet holes on his torso and arms. They will stay on his body until he dies. *Its strange that Ron is so angry at Michael for having ruined the business that he created with Trevor, since he was only working with Trevor because he was afraid of the man. *In Fresh Meat, Franklin tells Michael that he, "burned every motherfucker he ever known" and in this ending, it is Trevor who is burned (to death). *If the player skips the cutscene when Trevor is burning, Franklin will change outfits to a white tanktop and brown or green shorts. *Trevor sometimes says ''"Why hasn't somebody sensible shot you yet?" ''when insulting pedestrians, foreshadowing his possible death and referencing the name of this mission. *After this mission is completed, some Bleeter posts will mention Steve Haines death and Merry Weather closing his operation in the USA. Both of this events refer to The Third Way ending. Its probably an oversight of the game. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough ENDING A Something Sensible|Something Sensible Mission Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:End Missions